


Tree's Company

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas Tree, Daminette December, Daminette December 2019, Day 6, F/M, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 6 TreeDamian parked the car and turned to his wife. In the passenger's seat wearing a dark red coat and a grey hat, scarves and gloves, Marinette held baby Lyon."Why are we getting a Christmas tree if we don't celebrate Christmas? Not that I'm complaining, they are quite lovely."
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 162





	Tree's Company

**Author's Note:**

> Edited

Damian parked the car and turned to his wife. In the passenger's seat wearing a dark red coat and a grey hat, scarves and gloves, Marinette held baby Lyon. 

"Why are we getting a Christmas tree if we don't celebrate Christmas? Not that I'm complaining, they are quite lovely." 

Damian laughed, "Other than the fact that in America Christmas is more of a corporate holiday than a religious festival, nowadays?" 

Marinette rolled her eyes playfully, "Yes, Damian." 

He smiled softly, "Well, it's not really Christmas in my family, more of a… Hannu-Chris-Eid Holiday slash 'Excuse To See The Family And Cover The Manor In Bright Lights'." 

She smiled back at him, "I get it, Christmas at my house was more about Santa than anything else." 

Baby Lyon cooed loudly when he realised his parents attention wasn't on him. 

Both parents laughed at the baby before getting out of the car. 

….. 

The two walked around the wooded area, looking for the perfect tree to bring back to the Manor. 

Marinette would point at every tree stating it was perfect, until she saw another one was even more perfect. Lyon would copy his mother and point to everything he saw and loudly proclaim, "Eeee!" 

Damian would play along with his son by saying, "Yes Lyon, that's a tree." 

Despite all the trees she saw, Marinette quite literally stopped in her tracks when she saw it, a tiny three and a half foot tall tree. Following her line of sight Damian sighed, "Angel, it's too small for the whole family to decorate." 

She stood her ground, "Look at it, though! Who else will take it?" 

"But -" 

A look from his wife stopped him, "Alright, but we're getting a big tree, too." 

….. 

As Damian, Jason, Tim and Dick were busy pulling the ridiculously large tree Damian picked into the house. Marinette and Selina were decorating the small tree with their babies. Although the twins were only 2 months old and too young to decorate, they seemed to enjoy the songs the two women were singing while decorating the tree with Lyon.

With several baby proof baubles on the tree, Marinette felt it would topple with any more. 

She took out the tiny star she bought with the tree and let Lyon put it on top. 

Just as they finished, the boys finally were able to bring the tree inside with a sharp tug. 

Dick slightly breathless said in a teasing voice, "Remind us never to let Damian choose the tree again next year." 

Marinette smiled warmly, "You know, we would have helped if you asked." 

"But then it wouldn't have turned into a sibling competition, Marinette dear." 

She turned to see Alfred with a tray of tea and an amused look on his face. 

Marinette smiled, "No, perhaps not." 


End file.
